Mobile communication devices have become integrated into the daily lives of most US citizens. Wireless communication service coverage has become nearly ubiquitous. A wide variety of different brands and models of wireless communication devices are in service day-to-day and may communicate according to a number of different wireless communication protocols that remain in use. Problems with these devices or sub-optimal use of devices by users can degrade the performance of these devices and diminish their utility to users.